Blind Eye
by Crystal-Beast Onix Scorpion
Summary: The world now knows everything about Hellboy and the others, but just when people were getting used to having the guys around vampires come into the picture when 13 year old Gabby joins the gang. But she has a slight problem… she’s BLIND!
1. Chapter 1

**Bit of a random thing that popped into my head. Hope you like it.**

**I only own the obvious .**

**The world now knows everything about Hellboy and the others, but just when people were getting used to having the guys around vampires come into the picture when 13 year old Gabby joins the gang. But she has a slight problem… she's BLIND!"**

**Blind Eye**

(Chap 1: Intro)

Gabby looked left then right, listening carefully before stepping out of the double door. The sky was heavy and dark with rain clouds. No one knew why she turned her head from one side to another, because, after all, she was blind. She hated coming to school, and she hated leaving. She knew she would regret coming home, especially late, but she regretted leaving the school instantly.

"Hey! Shabby." Came a loud voice. "How you manage to write and stuff is beyond me, but your making it real hard for us in class…" Sam said this all the time. Because Gabby was smart, and sown how good the students can be, the teachers expect a little more effort from the students (she and a few others were the only ones that ever done any work in the school), and she didn't like it. She was always bullied for being a geek. "So let's make it harder for you."

She put her foot I front of Gabby and pulled her over by the shoulders, tripping her over. She cringed as she felt punch after punch, delivered by Samantha and her gang of 'friends'. Along with hard kicks from the others who couldn't get there hands in, most of which had steel toe caped boots on.

Just when Gabby thought it was over she heard the ring of a blade coming out of a holder. She cried out in pain as the girls slashed at her body with the knife. The first few made some deep cuts in her back. Then another left a huge gash all the way down her right arm. Another two left a cut on her forehead and a small one on her cheek. The final one never came, before they could do any more damage the sky started pouring rain.

"The rain's making the blood spread. It's getting every where! Ew!" One girl squealed.

"This is my best top!" another winged.

"My hair! It's a mess!"

"Let's get out'a here." And with that the girls ran off.

Crystal lived in London England. She was very strong, and she was a good fighter (especially for a blind person), but for some reason she couldn't fight humans. She could easily take down a giant or an ogre or even an assassin demon, but she could never hurt a human.

Ignoring the loss of strength and fuzzy vision she got up and slowly made her way to her home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Where the fuckin hell have you been?" Her dad shouted in her face, his breath reeked of beer.

Her dad and Mum were always drunk, and both smoked cannabis and were addicted to crack-cocaine and on rear occasions would do heroin. Her seven other older brothers and sisters were the same.

"I got into a bit of a fight." She wouldn't dear lie to her parents.

"Well it's all you disserve. You should have died all those years ago, instead of just loosing your vision."

'_I regret surviving anyway.'_ She thought.

When Gabby was six her dad threw her in the fire place in a failed attempt to kill her.

"Go tiy room and die bitch."

Her dad pushed her into her bed room… of you could call it a room. It was about the size of a broom cupboard the only thing in there was her other pair of clothes and a rag on the concrete floor. She took the dirty rag and tried desperately to stop the bleeding.

Since she was a vampire she could replace the blood that she has lost. Normally she could ignore the hunger for blood, but when she was badly wounded it became hard to ignore. Soon she would bite a random person on the street and will loose her mind, biting people until Tom came to help her.

Tom was a fellow vampire. He is a pure vampire and is the only one who can help her.

Gabby's black, wavy hair flared out and her normally clouded eyes (like most blind people's are) burned a blood-red. Her fangs glinted in the thin strip of moonlight, coming through the small window.

With a blink she appeared outside. A man turned around to see the girl. Before he could say anything she pulled him forward and sank his teeth in his throat. Once she was done she threw his body aside. Instead of going for some one she didn't know she headed straight home.

She bit her dad and locked his body and the other members of her family in her bedroom, where they couldn't escape. She pored oil all over the 'house' and used her powers to ignite the liquid.

After that she ran out into the night. Feeding of anyone she could find. Normally after about three victims she would ether be full, or be stopped by Tom, but the wounds would not heal and blood was constantly being lost.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After feeding for most of the night Gabby was exhausted, but still she kept going. It was 4:00 in the morning, Gabby was slumped on the floor, back against a wall, blood dripping from her fangs. Her black clothes were heavy with the red liquid. She had just made another kill, but she was loosing more blood than what she was gaining.

"You should learn to control your anger and thirst when you need to feed gabby." Came Tom's voice. Like most pure vampire's his voice was a bit… emotionless.

Gabby was angered by his words, but was too weak to stand.

Tom ware a black, baggy t-shirt and baggy, ripped jeans. His brown hair was spiked in all different directions, some of the spikes were just in front of his deep-blue eyes.

Gabby tried to stand-up, but only ending up loosing more of her blood and her strength. Tom spoke again, only with emotion in his voice, worry.

"Don't! You hurt yourself even more. Let me help you." He knelt down in front of her and lent forward, putting his hand on her chest (don't get any ideas) to calm her down with his powers. She let her head tip to one side.

He sank his fangs into her neck, not enough to harm her, just enough to make her sleep.

**Spooky much? Everything should be explained in my next chapter, if not I apologise and will some one please tell me if you don't understand something.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, I'm alive! I'm back, but not for long. You see I've decided my account has too many unfinished stories, but I can't bare to remove them from the site, so I made a new account. I'm putting up some of my fished stories (the one or two of them) on my new account and MIGHT be continuing some old ones on my new account too. If there are any old ones you've read and rly liked, and you'd like me to continue them, then message me. My new account is CrystalBVB. Hope to hear from you all soon ^^**


End file.
